


Comrade

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese, Communism, Comrade, Double Penetration, Foreign Language, German, Iron Curtain, Language Kink, M/M, One Shot, Russian, Satellite Nation, Smut, Soviet Union, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Soviet Russia takes pleasure of his two favourite satellite nations.</p><p>Russia/China/Prussia. Language kink. Threesome. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrade

“Tóngzhì, nǐ hěn piàoliang.”

Words uttered in a soft, breathy whisper. The lips from which they spilled were flushed and moist from kissing – from kissing and sucking. Gilbert licked his own lips at the very memory of the kiss, which had been full of teeth and tongue... and  _damn_ , that pretty little mouth had been  _tight_ around his cock.

Yao lifted his head from Gilbert’s scar-ridden torso. His hair fell in a curtain of ink, the ends tickling Gilbert as they brushed over his skin. The bed creaked as he shifted into a half-sitting, half-crouching position, his golden eyes darkening with hooded desire.

Gilbert watched with bated breath as Yao planted his knees on either side of him, his slender fingers running up the front of his thighs. He admired the little show Yao was putting on for him, eyeing his hardening cock, and the slick of cum dribbling down the sides of his inner thighs from when he had taken Ivan. Gilbert glanced up now towards Ivan.

The wooden bed with its sparse covers was built in a clove in the wall, in a dimly-lit room styled with traditional Chinese decor. Ivan was sitting against the wall at the foot of the bed, his eyes narrowing in mirth upon meeting Gilbert’s. Gilbert’s eyes flitted back to Yao, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Yao’s knees were bending as he descended on Gilbert. He took in Gilbert’s length with agonising slowness, biting on his lower lip as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Gilbert. Gilbert took hold of Yao’s hips to guide his descent; in his impatience, he pulled him down too quickly, sheathing himself fully into Yao in a sharp, sudden thrust.

“Hah!” Yao gasped.

He glanced reproachfully at Gilbert who merely smirked.  _Move_ , those red, taunting eyes seemed to challenge him.

He exacted his revenge with a deliberate roll of his hips, causing Gilbert to throw back his head with a hoarse, “ _Scheiße_ !” Then he began to rock his hips, building up a pace that caused the bed to shudder and creak. An obscene squelching sound was audible over their hot, panting moans.

“Hǎo ah!” Yao said breathlessly, smiling as he was caught in giddying pleasure. His skin, beading with perspiration, took an unearthly glow in the dying light the oil lamp; his hair plastered to the sides of his temples in long damp strands.

Gilbert’s hand glided up along Yao’s arm, catching him by his elbow and pulling so that Yao lay folded over, panting breathlessly.

“Du sind auch schön, Genosse,” he whispered against Yao’s flushed ear.

He moved to capture Yao’s lips in hard, brutal kiss. Yao struggled as he fought to breathe, gasping hotly as Gilbert conquered his mouth, sticking his tongue into him. It was a battle which Gilbert won quickly and easily enough, and he withdrew in due course, nipping and licking at Yao’s lower lip.

“Nǐ bù cuò,” Yao murmured as his cheeks bloomed with a light flush, the words falling out in a breathless sigh.

The bed creaked as Ivan shifted and drew himself towards them, looming over them like a great white bear. He wrapped a large, calloused hand around Yao’s kiss-bitten neck, caressing the red-raw marks there with the tips of his fingers as he buried his nose into the nape of his neck, whispering, “Moi tovarishchi, ne obizhaytes, no prosto smotret skuchno.”

His hand gripped Yao by the back of his neck and pushed him roughly forwards, folding his slim figure over Gilbert. Gilbert’s lips split into a grin; and cottoning to Ivan’s purpose, he reached to spread Yao’s knees apart.

Yao flushed to an indignant shade of red. He opened his mouth to protest, but bit it back as he felt the hot blunt tip of Ivan’s cock pushing against his entrance. Slowly, carefully, Ivan slipped himself into Yao, stretching and filling him impossibly as he followed along Gilbert’s length.

Gilbert let out a guttural groan as Yao hissed from the pain, his heart thundering in his chest. His own hard, aching cock brushed against Gilbert’s stomach, and he let slip a small, throat moan of need.

“Mein Gott,  _ja_ !” Gilbert cried hoarsely as he felt Ivan  _move_ .

Ivan pulled out and thrust back in, rocking Yao bodily who shuddered as his cock rubbed deliciously against Gilbert.

“Jao, ty tak  _tuho_ !” he groaned, setting a comfortable pace with long, languid strokes that shook the bed.

Yao’s only reply was a small whimper, his breathing growing harsh and shallow as Ivan continued to fuck into him. Gilbert’s hands slid to hold Yao by the back of his knees, to keep him splayed. Every so often, when Ivan rubbed against his cock  _just right_ , he dug his fingernails deep into the tender flesh there, and Yao had to grit his teeth to keep from yelping.

As the heat mounted and swelled, Yao’s vision began to blur, and he had to blink repeatedly to keep perspiration from trickling into his eyes. The coil in his stomach was growing increasingly taut. He was teetering on the edge of release; he just needed a final  _push_ ...!

He nuzzled into the crook of Gilbert’s neck, blindly kissing and tasting the salt of sweat on his skin, rubbing his neglected member insistently against Gilbert in a silent plea to be touched...

Gilbert obliged him willingly, fisting his cock in one hand and pumping, and Yao nearly sobbed in his pleasure.

“ _Genosse_ !” Gilbert groaned brokenly, passionately, and Yao shuddered and uttered a stifled cry as he spilled violently across the plains of Gilbert’s torso.

He crumpled then, fallen and spent, and all the while Ivan kept stroking into him, the pace growing more and more erratic as both him and Gilbert neared their own climaxes.

When both men had had their release, spilling liberally into their shared vessel, Gilbert flopped back, satiated, as Ivan dropped to rest his head in between Yao’s shoulder blades, gasping for air. They stayed that way until the blood had stopped pounding in their ears and the stars that had exploded at the back of their eyes slowly throbbed away.

Then, with heavy aching limbs, the three arranged themselves into more comfortable positions, with Ivan settling in between his satellite nations, holding them with a possessive arm each.

Slowly, they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tóngzhì, nǐ hěn piàoliang = Comrade, you are beautiful.
> 
> Scheiße! = Shit!
> 
> Hǎo ah! = Good!
> 
> Du sind auch schön, Genosse = You are also beautiful, comrade.
> 
> Nǐ bù cuò = You’re not bad.
> 
> Moi tovarishchi, ne obizhaytes, no prosto smotret skuchno = My comrades, do not be offended, but just watching is boring.
> 
> Mein Gott ja! = My God yes!
> 
> Jao, ty tak tuho! = Yao, you are so tight!
> 
> Genosse! = Comrade!
> 
> Note: Whilst I’m confident in Mandarin Chinese, my German and Russian are non-existent, and so Gilbert and Ivan’s speeches are likely to be complete nonsense. Yay for fail!multilingual fics!


End file.
